The Phantom And The Emperor Vampire
by Akashi Veila
Summary: "Ketika cinta tercipta diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan ikatan mereka saat tidak satupun orang berdiri dipihak mereka? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat dirinya dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?" AkaFem!Kuro, Chap 5 is UP!
1. Prolog

The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe)

"Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?"

Happy Reading Minnacchi~

CHAPTER I

23.40 P.M

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu dengan pakaian musim dingin yang melekat pada tubuhnya berjalan menembus dinginnya udara malam di Musim Dingin untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah lembur.

"aah~ capeknya… Jika tau begini jadinya, aku akan tidur di kantor."keluh sang gadis

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik punggung sang gadis. Merasa diikuti oleh seseorang, gadis ini menoleh dan menangkap sosok pemuda dengan seragam SMA Teiko melekat pada tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat padanya.

"kau… Anak SMA Teiko bukan? Kau baru pulang?"

Pemuda ini menggeleng, manic heterocomenya menatap tajam gadis yang ada di depannya. "aku sudah pulang jam 5 sore tadi."

"lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Pulanglah, ini bukan waktu dimana anak SMA bisa keluar seenaknya. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

"tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak akan khawatir, mereka mungkin akan khawatir jika aku tidak bermain saat malam seperti ini."

"hee…? Orang tuamu aneh…"

Pemuda ini berjalan mendekati sang gadis, manic heterocomenya berkilat seakan ia adalah sekor predator yang akan menerkam mangsanya, "tidak tidak, tidak aneh kok…"

Merasa ada yang janggal, gadis ini menatap sang pemuda. Maniknya mengecil melihat taring yang menyembul keluar dari mulut sang pemuda, "k-kau… t-taringmu itu…"ucap gadis ini terbata sambil berjalan mundur

Pemuda ini menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai, "nande onee-san? Takut?"Tanya sang pemuda yang membuat gadis di hadapannya ini merinding dan berlari menjauhi si pemuda

"hee? Mau kemana? Lari?"

Gadis ini terus berlari, tidak peduli angin malam yang terus berhembus, ia terus berlari. Menjauhi anak SMA itu.

Ah, sayangnya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada sang gadis. Saat berbelok ia menemukan jalan buntu, dan saat berbalik ia menemukan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam

"iie… iie… Jangan dekati aku…"ucap sang gadis berjalan mundur, terus hingga ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi

"jangan…"lirih gadis ini, sedangkan sang pemuda menyeringai

"…tidak aneh bukan jika seorang vampire bermain saat malam…?"

Pemuda ini mendekatkan taringnya kepada lekukan leher sang gadis, "… Karena kami harus mencari mangsa untuk melepaskan dahaga kami…"

"KYAAAA!"

CRASH!

**To Be Continued**

**Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga Prolog buat fic ini. Oh ya, salam kenal Minnacchi, aku author newbie disini, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!**

**Gimana fic-prolog-nya? Bagus? Apa jelek? Kurang berkenan? Tumpahkan semua pikiran(?) kalian saat baca prolog fic ini ke dalam kotak review di bawah ini. **

**Salam Hangat,**

**Akashi Veila~**


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe)

"Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?"

Happy Reading Minnacchi~

CHAPTER II –Akashi Seijuurouu-

"ne ne Kurokocchi, apa Kurokocchi tau tentang kabar hari ini-ssu?"Tanya laki-laki cantik(?) di samping gadis mungil dengan surai baby blue sewarna dengan langit musim panas ini yang masih menyesap minuman sakral(?) miliknya

"ditemukannya seorang gadis meninggal dengan kondisi kehabisan darah dan luka gigitan di lekukan lehernya kan?"jawab sang gadis, laki-laki ini mengangguk cepat

"menurutku gadis itu mati karena darahnya dihisap vampire-ssu!"

Kise Ryouta. Seorang model yang sekarang sedang naik daun, berisik, memiliki wajah yang cantik(?) dan jika teriak memiliki frekuensi hingga dapat membuat tuli(Kise: Authorcchi hidoii-ssu!)

Kuroko Tetsuka. Gadis mungil dengan surai sewarna langit musim panas dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya , memiliki paras yang cantik, imut dan _innocent_ dan hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang membuatnya bisa mengejutkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"vampire itu hanya ada di buku cerita Kise-kun."bantah Kuroko

"ada-ssu! Pasti ada!"

"tidak ada."

"ada!"

"tidak ada."

"ada!"

"tidak ada."

"ada!"

"ada?"

"tidak ada-ssu!"

"nah, Kise-kun mengatakan bahwa vampire itu tidak ada barusan."ucap Kuroko mengabaikan Kise yang sekarang sudah menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan boneka

"perhatikan langkahmu Kise-kun."

"eh? Kurokocchi bilang ap-uwaa!"

BRUAK!

Lengkingan Kise itupun di barengi dengan jatuhnya Kise dan seorang pemuda yang berada tepat di depannya.

"ittai-ssu…"ucap Kise sambil mengelus kepalanya lalu berdiri

"maafkan aku-ssu, kau… tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kise

Pemuda yang ditabrak inipun menganggukkan kepalanya, "lain kali hati-hati…-"

Kise sedikit berjengit melihat manic heterocome pemuda di depannya. _Deep Crimson dan Gold_, perpaduan warna yang bagus. Namun tatapan yang diberikan oleh pemuda ini sangat tidak mengenakkan, seperti sedang… Mengintimidasi mungkin?

Kuroko menarik blazer milik Kise dan menarik tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, sedangkan pemuda di depannya masih menunggu.

"a-ah sumanai, K-"

"Kise Ryouta-kun."ucap pemuda ini lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kise yang masih terdiam(baca:mematung)

"d-dia tau namaku…?"Tanya Kise tidak percaya

"malihat seragamnya dia satu sekolah dengan kita Kise-kun… Dan berbicara tentang sekolah, kita akan terlambat 30 menit lagi."jawab Kuroko dengan datarnya sambil melirik jam tangannya

"eeehh!?"

Kriiing! Kriiiing!

Bel yang paling dibenci siswa inipun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Kise dan Kuroko datang-tepat di kelas-.

Biologi. Pelajaran pertama.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, sang gurupun masuk dengan di ikuti seorang pemuda dengan surai scarlet dan dengan mata… Heterocome.

Kise hampir saja jatuh dari tempat duduknya jika ia tidak berpegangan pada pemuda berkulit tan di sebelahnya yang notabene adalah teman sebangkunya dan Kuroko tetap mempertahankan poker facenya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu minna, sekarang kita mendapatkan teman baru dan sebelum memulai pelajaran ada baiknya jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu."ucap sensei, pemuda ini mengangguk

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Akashi Seijuurpu desu. Yoroshiku."ucapnya lalu membungkuk sebentar lalu berdiri tegak kembali

"yoroshiku Akashi-kun/yoroshiku!"jawab sensei dibarengi dengan seisi kelas-minus Kuroko-

"baiklah Akashi-kun, kau boleh duduk di sebelah… um, Kuroko-san."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kuroko mendongak sebentar, menatap ke depan kelas lalu kembali melakukan aktifitas tertundanya-melirik ke lapangan-

"baik." Akashi mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Kuroko lalu duduk.

"baik, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian halaman 94 tentang struktur daun… bla… bla… bla…"

Mengabaikan sang guru, Akashi menyobek kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu memberikannya pada Kuroko.

_Percaya pada keberadaan vampire di dunia ini, Kuroko-san?_

Kuroko memandang kertas ini heran, apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak di sebelahnya ini. Dengan segera, ia membalasnya dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

Senyuman(baca:seringai) Akashi melebar melihat jawaban Kuroko

_Tidak. Hanya orang bodoh dan anak kecil saja yang percaya akan hal itu, Akashi-kun._

Akashi membalasnya, _tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa anak-anak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada di dunia ini? Anak-anak terkadang peka terhadap datangnya hal-hal seperti vampire atau serigala._

Kuroko menggeleng, _mereka hanya berhalusinasi, berfikir apa yang ada di dalam buku dongeng yang dibacanya menjadi kenyataan._

_Oh? Kau berfikir demikian? Kau memiliki bukti Kuroko-san? Bukti yang kuat?_

Kuroko menghela nafasnya, ia tidak dapat menjawab pernyataan Akashi dan membuat Akashi menyeringai

_Menyerah eh? Tetap percaya bahwa vampire tidak ada hm?_

_Ya._

_Seharusnya hilangkan sifat keras kepalamu itu-_

"Tetsuka…"bisik Akashi

Kuroko berjengit, ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat Akashi menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Senang, mungkin? Wajahnya mulai menghangat dan memunculkan semburat merah samar, namun tak luput dari pengelihatan Akashi.

Eh? Tunggu. Darimana Akashi tau namanya? Mereka belum berkenalan bukan?

"tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui di dunia ini bahkan yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia, termasuk namamu Kuroko Tetsuka…"

"jadi… Apa yang kalian lakukan Akashi-kun, Kuroko-san?"Tanya sensei yang ternyata menyadari bahwa dua orang muridnya ini tidak mendengarkan pelajarannya sama sekali dan mungkin tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya

"Kuroko-san membantuku untuk memahami bab ini sensei, aku sedikit tidak mengerti tentang bab ini jadi aku bertanya padanya."jawab Akashi tenang

"tugasnya? Bagaimana dengan tugasnya?"Tanya sensei

'tugas? Kapan sensei memberikan tugasnya?'tanya Kuroko dalam hati

"ini sensei, Kuroko-san belum mengerjakan miliknya karena mengajariku tadi. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan buku tugasnya karena sibuk mengajariku."jawab Akashi, Kuroko menatap Akashi tidak percaya sedangkan Akashi hanya diam

"oh baik, teruskan kerjamu Kuroko-san. Kau mengajari Akashi-kun dengan baik."ucap sensei lalu pergi melihat siswa-siswa lain

"Akashi-kun pandai berbohong ne?"ucap Kuroko(baca:sindir) sambil mengeluarkan buku miliknya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya

"tidak, aku tidak berbohong Tetsuka. Kau lupa akan ucapanku tadi? Aku tahu segalanya, bahkan aku tau sensei itu akan datang."ucap Akashi menyerahkan bukunya pada Kuroko agar bisa disalin

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi tanda pergantian pelajaran. Pelajaran kedua, Matematika.

"kau bisa menyalinnya Tetsuka."ucap Akashi saat mereka diberikan tugas oleh sensei sedangkan Kuroko hanya terdiam namun melakukan apa yang diucapkan Akashi

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat para siswa yang tadinya memeras otak mereka kembali merilekskan diri selama 30 menit untuk mempersiapkan otak mereka.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan erat saat sensei sudah keluar

"Kise-kun, aku… sesak…!"

Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis mungil di depannya, "Ne Kurokocchi ayo ke kantin-ssu!"ajak Kise ceria seperti biasa

"Maaf Kise-kun, tapi aku ada urusan dengan-"

Set. Akashi menarik Kuroko menjauh dari Kise sedangkan Kise? Otak Lolanya masih merespon apa yang diucapkan Kuroko sepersekian detik lalu, ia menoleh

"Denganku."potong Akashi

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

"Heee?! K-kau!"teriak Kise histeris saat melihat Akashi sedang menggengam tangan Kuroko, sepertinya Kise baru sadar jika ada Akashi di sampingnya

"mau apa kau dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!? Kembalikan Kurokocchi-ssu!"ucap Kise tidak terima berusaha menjauhkan Kuroko dari Akashi, namun Akashi langsung menghindari itu dan menacapkan gunting di sela ibu jari dan telunjuk Kise, membawa kabur Kuroko dan meninggalkan Kise yang masih bergidik ngeri melihat gunting yang nyaris memotong jarinya tersebut. Apalagi tadi ia melihat Akashi menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Huee! Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Kurokocchi diambil oleh 'cowok cebol'-ssu!"ucap Kise saat ia datang menemui teman-temannya di kantin dengan air muka seperti balita yang tidak diberikan permen oleh ibunya

"Kise hentikan suaramu! Merusak telinga tau!"bentak teman sebangku Kise, ia heran kenapa cowok ini bisa punya suara seperti paus orca bahkan lebih dahsyat.

"Aomine benar nanodayo. Lagipula menurut Oha-Asa Gemini ada di peringkat 9 dan lucky itemnya adalah pensil besi(?)."ucap pemuda dengan surai hijau sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali

'Oha-Asa Freak!'batin Kise dan Aomine bebarengan

"Oi Kise, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'cowok cebol' itu?"Tanya Aomine penasaran

"anak baru di kelas kita-ssu! Akashi Seijuurou!"jawab Kise cepat, si 'Oha-Asa Freak' ini tehenyak. Akashi Seijuurou katanya!?

"Oi Kise, Aomine, maksudmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou itu pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah dan memiliki manic heterocome?"Tanya Midorima si Oha-Asa Freak ini memastikan

"Iya-ssu! Memangnya kenapa Midorimacchi?"Tanya Kise

"Dia suka sama Akashi itu."jawab Aomine asal

"Hee!? Itu benar Midorimacchi!?"Tanya Kise tidak percaya, sedangkan yang sedang di bicarakan hanya tersenyum misterius

'… Menarik nanodayo…'

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 1-nya! Legaa~ Ditengah tugas yang menumpuk segunung(?) fic ini selesai dengan sukses dibantu dengan temen-temen di sekolah. Arigatou minna-san~! X)**

**Ini juga berkat kalian yang udah mau reviews dan nge-read. Arigatou! .**

**Gimana bagus nggak chapter 1nya? Jelek? Kurang berkesan? Tuangkan semua kritik kalian setelah membaca fic abal ini ke kotak reviews ^_^**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Akashi Veila**


	3. Akashi Tetsuka

The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe)

"Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?"

Happy Reading Minnacchi~

CHAPTER III –Akashi Tetsuya-

Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat setelah ia dan Tetsuka berada di atap sekolah, "Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Deru nafas Akashi dan Tetsuka memburu akibat berlari mengelilingi seantero sekolah untuk ke atap sekolah yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu kilometer jika tidak melewati kelas 2-5

Tetsuka menatap Akashi kesal meski wajahnya tetap datar, sedatar tembok cina, namun manik aquamarine itu benar-benar memancarkan kekesalan, "Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun!?"

"Aku hanya memintamu menjadi guide tour-ku tapi Ryouta menganggumu-maksudku kita, jadi kuajak kau lari menjauhinya. Lagipula dia berisik, kau tidak suka berisik bukan?" Jawab Akashi tanpa menatap Tetsuka

Twicth. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Tetsuka, aura hitam muncul dari balik punggung Tetsuka, "Akashi-kun, aku ini bukan-pfft!"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan, Akashi sudah membungkam mulut Tetsuka dan mendekatkan bibirnya kke telinga Tetsuka, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu Tetsuka... Benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu..." Bisik Akashi yang membuat Tetsuka menggelinjang geli karena nafas Akashi mengenai tengkuknya

Tak lama kemudian Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tetsuka dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, "Jadi... Kau benar-benar tidak percaya dengan adanya vampire, Tetsuka?" Tanya Akashi

Tetsuka memandang pemuda di depannya bingung, bukankah tadi ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan ini? Kenapa masih dipertanyakan? Apa jawabannya tadi belum memuaskan Akashi?

"Jawab saja Tetsuka, jangan pikirkan yang lain. Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sahut Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuka

"Tidak Akashi-kun, vampire itu tidak ada." Jawab Tetsuka datar, Akashi mengangguk lalu berbalik sehingga mempertemukan manik _Red Deep-Gold _dengan Aquamarine

"Soukka! Sankyuu Tetsuka, kau boleh kembali menemui Ryouta sekarang." Ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum lebar membuat Tetsuka dongkol sesaat

"Kau... membawaku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" Tanya Tetsuka tak percaya, Akashi mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar

"Dan oh, terima kasih juga untuk tournya." Timpal Akashi tanpa melepaskan senyum lebarnya

Twitch.

"Kuharap kau tenggelam di dasar samudra tanpa bisa kembali!" Ucap Tetsuka dengan aura hitam kelam di balik punggungnya lalu pergi, namun sayang Tetsuka tidak melihat seringai lebar itu saat ia pergi dari sana

"Ini akan semakin menarik saja.."

Tetsuka berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal sembari mengumpat Akashi, ia tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir anak baru itu. Untuk menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu, dia membawanya berlari mengelilingi seantero sekolah.

Tetsuka berhenti sejenak, ia menatap ke arah lapangan taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan ramai. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Sepertinya aku harus meminum sesuatu yang dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalaku." Gumam Tetsuka pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan kearah kantin

Belum melangkah selangkah saja Tetsuka sudah merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak enak, dan benar saja saat ia menoleh kebelakang Tetsuka melihat Kise berlari kearahnya, "Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun? Kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuka saat melihat Kise berlari kearahnya

"Kau diapakan oleh mahluk psikopat itu-ssu!?" Tanya Kise sambil memegang kedua bahunya, Tetsuka hanya memandang datar Kise sambil berfikir siapa 'psikopat' yang dimaksud

"..."

"..."

Ah, Tetsuka tahu. Pasti yang dimaksud adalah...-

"Gyaa! K-Kurokocchi k-kenapa-ssu..?" Tanya Kise ketakutan melihat aura hitam keluar dari balik punggung Tetsuka

"Yo Tet- T-Tetsu? K-kau kenapa? K-kenapa kau terlihat seperti pembunuh?" Tanya Aomine bersembunyi di balik punggung Kise

Tetsuka menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya lalu menatap dua pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan datar, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Tetsuka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Eh? Kalau aku hanya mengikuti pirang berisik ini saja, habis dikelas membosankan." Jawab Aomine

"Kalau aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu, Kise-kun." Potong Tetsuka datar membuat sang model pundung

"Oh ya, kemana Midorimacchi dan Momocchi-ssu? Kok tidak kelihatan?" Tanya Kise yang telah sembuh dari kepundungannya(?)

"Aku disini nanodayo." Sahut Midorima dari belakang Aomine membuat Aomine dan Kise hampir melempar sepatu mereka ke arahnya

"Doumo, Midorima-kun." Sapa Tetsuka, Midorima hanya mengangguk singkat

"Midorimacchi mengangetkan saja-ssu." Ucap Kise mengelus dadanya

"Kau pikir aku hantu? Kalau Aomine mungkin bisa karena kulitnya yang gelap nanodayo." Ucap Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak merosot dan mengundang kemarahan Aomine

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Itu sudah jelas kan? Midorimacchi bilang Aominecchi itu pantas menjadi hantu- Oh bukan hanya karena kulitnya gelap Midorimacchi! Wajahnyapun juga menyeramkan-ssu! Sangat pantas menjadi hantu!" Timpal Kise dengan cengiran bodoh yang terpampang di wajah *non* innocent miliknya

"Awas kau Kise!" Teriak Aomine lalu mengejar Kise yang sudah lari terlebih dulu agar tidak kena damprat

"Ini, untukmu nanodayo." Ucap Midorima menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin, Tetsuka mendongak menatap Midorima

"B-Bukannya aku peduli padamu nanodayo, tapi air mineral dingin adalah Lucky Item Aquarius hari ini." Timpal Midorima cepat, Tetsuka tersenyum samar

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Midorima-kun." Ucap Tetsuka lalu mengambil minuman dari tangan Midorima dan meminumnya

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, cepatlah kembali ke kelas. Aku mengatakannya bukan karena aku peduli nanodayo." Ucap Midorima lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya

"A-ah, um." Ucap Tetsuka lalu pergi memasuki kelasnya

Berbicara soal bel berbunyi dan masuk ke kelas...-

Tetsuka menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas. Aura hitam kembali menguar dari balik punggung gadis mungil ini, manik aquamarinenya menatap bangkunya-bangkunya dan Akashi-. Astaga! Ia lupa bahwa ia duduk dengan orang itu!

Saat manik aquamarine itu menatap horror terhadap bangkunya, manik heterocome itu juga menatap balik. Ya, Akashi menatapnya dan itu membuat jantung gadis aquamarine ini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya

Perlahan pemuda itu bangkit lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Tetsuka yang masih mematung di depan pintu kelas, "Hey jangan berdiri di sini seperti patung, kau menghalangi jalan." Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Tetsuka menuju bangkunya dan duduk

"Aku juga tahu itu." Dengus Tetsuka kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena Akashi menggengam tangannya

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa tidak menyingkir? Terpesona olehku, hm?" Tanya Akashi saat mereka berdua sudah duduk

"Hah? A-apa maksudmu? Maaf saja, lebih tampan Nigou daripada kau tahu." Sangkal Tetsuka, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis

Akashi mengeluarkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya, begitupula dengan Tetsuka. Ia membuka buku tulis miliknya, mengambil pena dan menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai menulisnya Akashi segera menyobeknya lalu melipatnya dan memberikan kertas itu pada Tetsuka

Tetsuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap kertas yang diberikan Akashi, ia mengambilnya dan segera membacanya. Semburat merahpun tidak dapat tidak terlihat di pipi porselen Tetsuka. Isi dari surat tersebut adalah...

'_Apa menurutmu nama Akashi Tetsuka itu bagus? Menurutku itu benar-benar bagus.'_

**TBC**

Yosha! Setelah lama nggak nulis, akhirnya chapter tiga selesai! Banzai~! Banzai~!

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter tiga ini? Makin buruk'kah? Atau makin bagus? Meskipun saya jamin makin jelek sih _ _"

Punya saran atau kritik atau bahkan flame? Silahkan tuangkan di kotak review di bawah XD

Salam Hangat,

Akashi Veila


	4. Fall In Love (Part I)

The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe)

"Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?"

Happy Reading Minnacchi~

CHAPTER IV –Fall In Love (Part I)-

[Tetsuka's Room, 5.20 P.M]

Gadis Blunette itu terdiam. Posisinya tidak berubah sejak 20 menit yang lalu-berbaring dengan posisi terlentang. Manik aquamarinenya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna putih.

Seragam Teikou masih melekat pada tubuh rampingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dapat melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo saat-hampir-menjelang malam melalui jendelanya.

Tulisan laknat-setidaknya Tetsuka menamainya seperti berikut- yang ditulis oleh Akashi terlintas di benaknya, _[Apa menurutmu nama Akashi Tetsuka itu bagus? Menurutku itu benar-benar bagus.]_

Wajah Tetsuka menghangat ketika mengingat tulisan itu, dan dapat dipastikan jika ia melihat cermin wajahnya pasti memerah bagaikan kepiting yang sudah direbus. Oh terkutuklah kau Akashi Seijuurou! Sekarang Tetsuka benar-benar bernafsu untuk membu-!

Tapi Akashi-kun baik juga sih, meskipun dia mengerjaiku saat di sekolah. Lagipula dia juga tampan, pikir Tetsuka menimang-nimang apakah ia akan membunuh Akashi atau tidak. Tetsuka terhenyak, wajah memerah saat ia mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Akashi barusan.

'Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaak! Kuatkan dirimu Kuroko Tetsuka! Kau harus menjauhinya! Dia itu usil dan genit!' Batin Tetsuka bangkit dari posisinya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan

"Tetsu-chan ayo- Astaga! Tetsu-chan kau belum mandi? Cepat mandi, kaa-san tidak ingin kau sakit."

Tetsuka tidak mendengarnya, alih-alih mendengar ia saja tidak menyadari bahwa ibunya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin karena ia tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk membunuh Akashi atau dengan hatinya untuk tidak membunuhnya, melainkan untuk berpacaran mungkin?

Merasa bahwa putrinya ini tidak mengindahkan kalimatnya, wanita paruh baya ini mendekati putri semata wayangnya. "Tetsu-chan sedang memikirkan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali." Tanyanya

Tetsuka berjengit, ia berbalik dan menemukan sang ibunda berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya-tepatnya di ujung kasurnya. Tetsuka menghela nafas lega, "Okaa-san jangan mengagetkanku, kalau aku terkena serangan jantung bagaimana?"

"Hm? Benarkah? Tapi Tetsu-chan tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung kok, lagipula kaa-san sudah masuk dari tadi lho."

Kuroko Mizuno-Ibunda Tetsuka berkata dengan mudahnya membuat wajah Tetsuka-tanpa disadari tentunya- memerah. Mizuno yang melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya ini tertawa kecil, "Tetsu-chan sedang memikirkan apa? Kenapa terlihat serius? Apa-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" Bantah Tetsuka dengan wajah memerah, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh ibundanya yang sangat senang menggodanya itu.

Mizuno menatap putrinya sebentar lalu tertawa hingga air matanya menetes, "Astaga, putriku sayang, kaa-san tadi ingin bertanya apa kau sedang ada masalah di sekolah atau tidak." Mizuno mengusap air matanya yang sempat menetes, sedangkan Tetsuka diam seribu bahasa sembari menundukkan wajahnya guna menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

Mizuno mengusap surai baby blue putrinya dengan lembut, membuat Tetsuka mendongak menatap sang ibunda. "Ya sudah, sekarang Tetsu-chan segera mandi ya? Ganti baju lalu turun, tou-san sudah menunggu." Tetsuka mengangguk pelan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Mizuno menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum lembut, "Dia sudah tumbuh dengan cepat tanpa kusadari..."

[ Ruang OSIS Teikou, 5.30 P.M ]

"Oh? Kau belum pulang?"

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS itu mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada pintu ruangan

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda dengan surai merah menyala bagai api itu menyeringai kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang tak berguna-bagi sang 'tamu'- lalu duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan Wakil Ketua OSIS

"Kau tahu sendiri apa yang kulakukan disini, Shintarou."

Midorima Shintarou-Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS menghirup nafas panjang lalu membuangnya, manik emeraldnya yang sedari tadi menatap kertas-kertas proposal beralih pada manik berbeda warna di hadapannya. _Scarlet-Gold _perpaduan warna yang indah namun juga mengerikan di waktu yang sama, dan tatapan yang diberikan oleh pemuda di depannya ini seolah dapat membuat semua orang patuh akan perintahnya.

Midorima meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi berada di sela-sela jarinya di samping kertas-kertas proposal, tangannya beralih untuk menopang wajah tampannya yang dihiasi kacamata dengan frame tidak sempurna. Manik emeraldnya tidak pernah lepas dari eksistensi pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Akashi?"

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai lebar, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja lalu memainkan gunting kesayangannya. Entah itu memutar-mutarnya atau menggunting-gunting udara. "Untuk kali ini aku tidak memerlukan informasi," Jeda sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin bercerita pada teman lama?"

Midorima memutar manik emeraldnya bosan, ia tahu ini. Dan yang Midorima ingat-karena mereka tak pernah melakukannya sejak 200 tahun lalu, hal ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Karena-

"Kuroko Tetsuka. Kau tahu dia bukan? Gadis itu terlalu lugu dan polos untuk anak seumurannya. Apa dia benar-benar tidak pernah menghadapi seorang pemuda kecuali ayahnya? Sungguh, ekspresinya membuatku ingin tertawa. Oh kau punya shogi bukan? Ayo kita main sambil bercerita, kurasa itu akan menambah suasana menjadi lebih bersahabat."

-Akashi akan berubah kepribadian 180 derajat sehingga membuatnya merinding dan akan mengajaknya memainkan shogi, menambah tekanan atmosfer di antara mereka berdua.

Midorima mendengus kesal, tapi dia tetap menjalankan ajakan(baca:perintah) Akashi. Ia bangkit dan mengambil shogi di rak di pojok ruangan lalu menempatkannya ke meja dan mulai menyusunnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menjadi _gote* _dan aku menjadi pemain _sente** _tanpa perintah dariku?"

"Kau selalu ingin menjadi pemain _sente _jika sedang bermain Akashi." Midorima mendengus kesal, apa kepala Akashi terbentur sesuatu saat perjalanan kemari menemuinya? Atau ini efek karena sifatnya yang kian Out Of Character jika bersama dengan dirinya?

Kalau saja Mdorima bisa berkata jujur tanpa takut gunting bewarna merah akan melesat kearahnya ia akan berkata bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Akashi di saat seperti ini. Kenapa? Oh, pastinya Midorima tidak akan mengatakannya, ke-tsundere-annya menghalanginya.

"Huh? Baiklah, kali ini kau yang jadi pemain _sente _dan aku menjadi pemain _gote. _Bagaimana? Oh, harusnya aku tak perlu menanyakannya, karena aku selalu benar."

"Ne, anata, Tetsu-chan sedang jatuh cinta lho~" Tetsuka tersedak sup tofu miliknya saat Mizuno mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia mengambil air yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan langsung meneguknya, Mizuno terkekeh pelan sedangkan laki-laki di sebelahnya terkesan tidak peduli

"Okaa-san jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku!" Oh kerja bagus Mizuno, kau membuat wajah Tetsuka merona hebat dan membuang jauh-jauh topeng datarnya saat ini. Seolah tidak mempedulikan ucapan Tetsuka barusan, Mizuno malah melanjutkan ucapannya.

Menceritakan ini lah, itu lah, bahkan sampai yang tidak terjadi-namun akan terjadi, begitu kata Mizuno-pun di jelaskan. Ocehan sang istri tercinta dan bantahan sang putri tercinta membuat suasana makan malam ini menjadi lebih ramai dari yang sebelumnya-dan jujur membuat Teru senang namun juga kesal di saat yang sama.

"Sudahlah Mizuno, hentikan. Lihat, Tetsuka sudah memerah begitu, jangan di teruskan." Ucap Teru berusaha menengahi debatan kecil antara sang istri dengan Tetsuka yang topiknya saja ia tidak tahu-tidak mendengarkan maksudnya,-

"Anata~ Kau tidak mendengarkan ya? Ini masalah penting, menyangkut Tetsu-chan." Teru menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, ia menatap Mizuno dengan tatapan yang seolah menuntut penjelasan tapi tenatu saja, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tetsu-chan sedang jatuh cinta~" Teru mengerutkan kening tanda ia tidak mengerti, Tetsuka berekspresi seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa sedangkan Mizuno? Ia tersenyum lebar dengan latar bunga-bunga, seperti menemukan hal yang ia cari-cari

Teru menatap putrinya yang-menurutnya- sedang menahan malu. Tangannya menggenggam-nyaris meremukkan- gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya

"Jatuh cinta? Maksudmu- Oh, kau jatuh cinta Tetsuka? Jadi siapa nama laki-laki itu? Apa dia temanmu yang biasanya kau bawa kemari itu?"

Astaga! Kenapa tou-san juga ikut-ikutan!? Jerit Tetsuka dalam hati miris, rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang yang paling dalam sedunia atau di lempar ke mulut burung kakaktua- Eh salah, ke dalam mulut harimau maksudnya. Kalau di lempar ke mulut burung kakaktua kan nggak muat, nanti malah kakaktuanya yang mati.

Oke kalau dilanjutkan ini bakal jadi OOT alis- Eh salah, alias Out Of Topic-nggak ada yang tanya! #dilempargunting. Eh jangan dilempar nanti-(KnS+Reader: Jangan ngerisuh! Lanjut aja! *death glare author*, Author: A-Aye...) Jadi mari kita back to the topic.

"Tou-san jangan ikut-"

"Tidak masalah, kalaupun kau jatuh cinta kami tidak akan mengusiknya. Ini kehidupanmu, kami sebagai orang tua tidak berhak mencampurinya." Teru meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap Tetsuka yang tengah menatapnya pula dengan heran, tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus surai baby blue Tetsuka yang lembut

"Otou-san..." Teru menarik kembali tangannya dan menyikut pelan Mizuno, yang disikut langsung memasang senyum lembut

"Tapi jangan lupa perkenalkan dia pada kami ya Tetsu-chan, sangat penting lho untuk kami dapat mengenalnya." Goda Mizuno

Astaga, Mizuno kau harus sadar jika kau baru saja merusak momen yang di buat Teru barusan. Dan perdebatan kecil antara Mizuno dengan Tetsuka yang baru saja berhenti dimulai kembali, sedangkan Teru hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"_ote***. _Lihat Shintarou aku menang lagi. Dan oh, soal Tetsuka, dia sangat pandai di kelas sastra dan seni. Dan katanya dia menjadi manager klub basket! Wah, rasanya aku akan bergabung dengan klub basket agar bisa menggodanya lebih lanjut."

Shintarou mendengus kesal, ia menatap Akashi yang tengah tersenyum-menyeringai-lebar membuatnya merinding. Berusaha mengurangi rasa takut ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot, "Kau... Akashi, apa kau jatuh cinta pada... Pada Kuroko?"

Oh! Sial! Ia merutuki ketakutannya ini, bahkan suaranyapun terdengar seperti orang ketakutan! Meski hanya pada beberapa kata sih. Akashi terdiam, ia lebih memilih memainkan bidak-bidak shogi yang belum ia gunakan, melempar-lemparkannya ke udara.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Midorima maupun Akashi tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hanya hembusan angin dan nafas mereka yang menjadi pengisi di ruangan ini.

"... Hm? Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu Shintarou?" Bukannya menjawab Akashi malah balik bertanya pada Midorima, membuat vampire yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih besar daripada siapapun tersebut terlonjak

"Er... Yah, melihatmu dengannya... Seolah kau... Melupakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku hanya takut kau ceroboh dan menyulut api pemicu perang yang dihindari para leluhur beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu." Midorima memberikan jawaban paling logis setelah diguncang dengan kebingungan yang melanda otaknya

"Aku tidak mencintainya... Aku hanya tertarik dengannya..."

**TBC**

**Note:**

**(*) Gote: Pemain yang berjalan sesudah pemain sente, kalau di catur pemain gote akan memainkan bidak bewarna hitam**

**(**) Sente: Pemain yang berjalan terlebih dulu, jika di permainan catur pemain sente akan memainkan bidak yang bewarna putih**

**(***) Ote: Istilah 'skak' pada permainan shogi**

**Yak, akhirnya jadi juga chap 4 ini! Setelah berhari-hari terkena WB akhirnya jadi chap ini! T^T**

**Ini berkat minnacchi yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya! Arigatou Gozaimasu Minnacchi~**

**Oh iya kayaknya telat nih ngomongnya, harusnya di chapter sebelumnya. Veila mau ngucapin 'Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa' bagi yang menjalankan~**

**By The Way Ketabrak Busway(?) saya boleh minta pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? kritik? Saran? Atau bahkan Flame? It's okay, silahkan tuangkan semuanya di kotak review :D**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Akashi Veila**


	5. Tetsuka Fool Day

**The Phantom And The Emperor Vampire**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe?)**

**Happy Reading Minna-tachi~**

**CHAPTER V**

***At Morning**

Entah kenapa sepertinya remaja manis kita yang memiliki wajah sedatar teflon namun imutnya selangit ini sedang tertimpa kesialan yang sangat berarti. Ya, sangat berarti.

Dia punya dosa apa sih sampai-sampai _Kami-sama _memberinya cobaan sebesar ini? Tetsuka itu rajin membantu orang tua, hemat, rajin menabung, rajin berdoa ke kuil dan rajin belajar. Dia juga tidak pernah membuat orang di sekitarnya memiliki keinginan menceburkan diri karenanya.

_Yang terakhir sepertinya sebuah dusta yang dustanya setinggi—oh, abaikan ini._

Kembali ke topik.

Jadi, kenapa dirinya bisa ketimpa sial yang sialnya melebihi orang yang paling sial sedunia? Jawabannya ada pada laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam SMP yang sama sepertinya dengan _earphone _yang tersumpal di telinganya.

Kedua orb _heteromatic_-nya terpaku pada _smartphone_-nya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah video klip sebuah band entah-apa-nama-nya. Dengan langkah pelan-sangat pelan, Tetsuka melangkah untuk mangambil tempat yang jauh darinya. Dari orang _itu_.

Tapi dirinya sedang sial, ingat?

"Ah, _ohayou _Tetsuka. Kenapa dengan cara berjalanmu? Ingin mengangetkanku hm?"

Tetsuka langsung nge-_stuck _di tempat mendengar perkataan _temannya_. Ia berhenti melangkah dan memandangnya sinis, "Percaya diri sekali, Akashi_-kun_. Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku dengan tuduhan seperti itu?"

Akashi-Akashi Seijuurou terkekeh melihatnya. Dia kemudian melepas _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya dan meletakkannya ke dalam tas. Tetsuka memandang takjub sosok Akashi dari balik topeng teflonnya. Tadi, Akashi hanya melihat pergerakan mulutnya?

Akashi menyeringai melihat binar takjub dari kedua orb _aquamarine _Tetsuka, ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Membaca pergerakan mulut itu mudah, mau tahu caranya?"

Tetsuka terkejut mendengar perkataan Akashi yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya. Pandangannya menajam dan ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang saat pemuda berambut sewarna darah ini mengubah arah berdirinya. "Jangan. Mendekat."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat tertarik, "Oh? Mengancamku 'eh? Tindakan yang sungguh berani."

Tetsuka mundur selangkah lagi saat Akashi mencoba mendekatinya. Akashi sendiri hanya memasang wajah _stay cool _miliknya meski dalam hati ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya.

"Akashi_-kun, _aku memperingatkan-_Ittai!"_ Jerit Tetsuka agak keras ketika kepala bagian belakangnya membentur sebuah tiang penyangga di stasiun. Kedua tangannya serentak terangkat dan mengelus kepala belakangnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Akashi terlihat menahan tawa. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa tahu, dia ini pengamat yang bagus. Binar orb _heteromatic_ itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Ia memandang sekeliling, dirinya dan _teman_nya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Meski hawa keberadaannya tipis, tapi suara benturan itu tampaknya terlalu keras sampai mengundang perhatian sebanyak ini. Atau mungkin kebetulan ada banyak orang di sekitarnya jadi orang-orang menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

Wajahnya merona tipis, Tetsuka sudah bersiap untuk memukul sosok Akashi dengan keras kalau saja tasnya tidak tersangkut di salah satu paku-yang entah bagaimana bisa menancap tidak sempurna di sana- yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan ditertawakan.

_See? Tetsuka benar-benar sial pagi ini._

***At Noon**

Setelah jam pelajaran keempat adalah pelajaran matematika. Dan itu juga berarti setelah istirahat mereka akan menjalani neraka otak secara tidak langsung. Dan hal ini memang sering terjadi tapi Tetsuka tak pernah menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya.

Secara berkala, ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya juga lokernya. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya dan jatuh membasahi seragam SMPnya.

Tetsuka yakin dia sudah memasukkan buku paling keramat dalam sejarah pelajar SMP itu kedalam tasnya. Ia yakin, seribu persen yakin. Dia juga sudah mengeceknya tadi pagi. Tapi kenapa—

"Tetsuka_cchi, _sudah mengerjakan PR belum?! Kalau sudah—"

—Ah, sialan! Kenapa dia bisa lupa?! Tetsuka dengan sigap berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan teriakan cempreng milik model anak ayam yang berisik tersebut. Ia berlari menerobos gerombolan siswa yang memenuhi lorong kelas dua. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah perpustakaan.

Tak sulit baginya untuk menerobos gerombolan ini, terima kasih pada hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ini membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, ia menemui sosok Momoi Satsuki selaku anggota perpustakan selain dirinya dan menanyakan soal buku tulis miliknya. "Buku tulis? Uhm, sepertinya seseorang bernama Akashi-_kun _membawanya pergi. Dia bilang dia akan mengembalikannya—"

"Momoi_-san _tidak menghentikannya?" Tanya Tetsuka dengan nafas teresengal, meski menerobos gerombolan itu sangat mudah tapi jarak antara perpustakaan dengan kelasnya ini benar-benar jauh. Olahraga dan dirinya memang bukan jodoh. Ini sudah membuatnya _down._

Gadis bersurai _peach _ini menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuka. Tetsuka _speechless_ melihatnya. Kalau bisa-ingat, kalau bisa- dia ingin melempar Kise sampai ke Antartica dan membiarkannya dimakan oleh macan kutub(?) di sana.

"_Jaa, sankyu. _Ah, apa Momoi_-san _tahu Akashi_-kun _berada di mana?"

Momoi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berfikir. "Um, entahlah. Dia anak baru bukan? Mungkin dia ada di kelas?" Tetsuka membantahnya dengan keras, bocah(?) dengan surai darah itu mana mungkin ada di kelas. "Yang lain?"

"Um, atap mung—Eh?! T-Tetsu_-chan_?!"

Sekali lagi. Tetsuka mengabaikan dan berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ini benar-benar menguras staminanya. _Death glare _mematikan menguar dari balik punggung Tetsuka dan menakuti siswa juga guru yang dilewatinya.

_Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kucincang dia sampai menjadi serpihan kecil. _Tekad Tetsuka. OOC memang dan itu karena Author sengaja. _Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir paragraf ini._

Dengan nafas tersengal, ia sampai di tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai kelas tiga dengan atap. Ia melihat seberapa jauh lagi dia harus melangkahkan kakinya dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi _horror _melihatnya.

"T-terlalu jauh..."

Ia putus asa, dengar, Tetsuka putus asa. Namun, denting bel yang terdengar yang menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran akan dimulai sekitar lima menit lagi membangkitkan semangat juang(?)nya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, meniti anak tangga itu satu persatu hingga sampai atap.

Namun sungguh, apa yang dilihatnya kali ini benar-benar membuat Tetsuka ingin sekali melemparkan Kise ke Antartica. Di sana, di atap sekolah, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Kosong.

Sebuah kertas kemudian mengunjungi dirinya, karena penasaran Tetsuka meraihnya dan membukanya. Pats! Urat kesabaran milik Tetsuka putus melihat isi kertas ini. Ia berbalik dan _death glare _mematikan khas _Demon _Tetsuka bercampur dengan atmosfer.

Ia ingin membunuh sekarang. Tetsuka ingin membunuh sosok berkepala merah darah itu sekarang juga.

Namun, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai membuat Tetsuka sadar. Ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk bisa sampai di kelasnya dengan cepat. Guru Matematikanya ini sangat disiplin waktu, jadi bila ada yang telat, sepuluh kali putaran mengitari lapangan sekolah dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Terlambat? Lari dua puluh kali putaran dengan lima belas menit.

Begitu sampai di kelasnya, ia membuka pintu dengan kasar membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya. Oh sial. Kenapa dia harus membuka pintu dengan kasar daripada membukanya secara perlahan dan menggunakan _misdirection_nya untuk sampai ke tempat duduknya dengan selamat?

Pria paruh baya dengan kapur di tangan kanannya itu memandang Tetsuka dengan tatapan menusuk, ia meletakkan kapurnya. "Kuroko... Tetsuka_-san ?_ Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat dan mengganggu pelajaranku?"

Tetsuka panik tapi ia tetap tenang. Wajahnya dibuat agar bisa sedatar mungkin, "Maaf _sensei, _tadi saya mencari Akashi_-kun _untuk mengambil tugas matematika saya yang dibawanya."

Gurunya menaikkan sebelah alis, heran. "Matematika? Apa tadi Takana-_kun _tidak memberitahukan kalau jam matematika dan fisika ditukar?"

Tetsuka nge-_stuck _di tempat dengan wajah datar, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa _sensei_—"

"Maaf _sensei,_" sebuah suara yang benar-benar membuat darah Tetsuka mendidih terdengar, ia menatap tajam sosok laki-laki dengan surai merah berdiri di bangku _mereka_ dengan wajah _stay cool _namun bagi Tetsuka itu wajah mengejek. "sepertinya saya lupa memberitahu Kuroko _-san _bahwa jam pelajaran sudah ditukar karena terlalu sibuk membaca di perpustakaan."

Hah?! Perpustakaan!? Tetsuka mendelik di balik topeng datarnya pada sosok Akashi, ah! Laki-laki menyebalkan!

Sang guru mendesah, "Ya sudah, karena Akashi_-kun _membelamu, sekarang berdiri di luar sampai pelajaran fisika berakhir. Mengerti?" Tetsuka mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Namun karena sialnya dia hari ini, Tetsuka tersandung karena sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, tadi itu apa? Dia tadi merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil saat melihat Tetsuka tersandung tadi.

Ya sudahlah, nanti saja dia tanyakan.

"Baik, ayo kita lanjutkan,"

_Lihat? Dia juga sial saat siangnya. Dimana ada Akashi, hari-harinya menjadi sial._

***At afternoon**

"Tetsuka,"

"Jangan memanggilku sok akrab, Akashi_-kun._" Desis Tetsuka dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan, ia dengan buru-buru membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan bergegas pulang.

Akashi mendengus, kesal. Ia menahan Tetsuka agar tetap berada di kelas,"Aku mau bicara. Ini penting." Tetsuka menepis kasar tangan Akashi yang menyentuhnya, ia memandang Akashi galak.

Akashi mengangkat tangannya, namun pandangan matanya menatap lurus orb _aquamarine _milik Tetsuka. Melihat keseriusan di mata Akashi, membuat Tetsuka mengurungkan niat untuk memukul laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya. "Tadi saat kau tersandung, kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Sesuatu?" Akashi mengangguk singkat, Tetsuka berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia kesal saat Akashi kembali mengungkit kejadian memalukan tadi, untung saja *piiiip*nya tidak terlihat. Tapi merasa atmosfer kali ini berbeda menghapus kekesalannya. "Ya ada... seperti sesuatu yang menjijikkan, dan tadi kakiku terasa terikat—"

"Sei! Menyingkir!"

"Tetsuka awas!"

_Dan saat sore, dia kembali tertimpa sial karena Akashi ada di dekatnya._

**TBC**

Oke, setelah lama tidak update, akhirnya saya update juga. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini agak gimana-gimana(?) gitu dan waktu saya nggak sempet buat nge_check _ulang, jadi maaf sekali lagi.

Ini balasan reviewnya~

**Aoi Yukari**

Hohoho, entahlah, saya juga lupa #plak

Kelihatannya bakal ada sedikit perubahan karena ada sebuah cahaya terang(?) yang menyinari otak saya(?) Btw, makasih udah review~ Review lagi yah *cium peluk* *dilempar*

**Gise-chan**

Ohoho-ohok-ohok(?)

Makasih :)) Ini udah lanjut, review chap ini ya! XD

**Guest**

Ini udah update, maaf kalau mengecewakan ;) review chap ini juga ya say :*(what?) *ditabok*

**Syifa-chan**

Makasih atas dukungannya ya Syifa-chan, ini udah update. Silahkan menikmati dan mbak tunggu review adek(?) di chap ini :D

N/B: Thanks buat kalian yang udah mau nge_fav _sama _follow, _saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Love you All :* (Author dibuang ke laut)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire © Akashi Veila**

.:

(xxx)

:.

DUAR!

Ledakan itu terdengar keras, sampai-sampai Tetsuka merasa kalau telinganya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Telinganya berdenging, omong-omong. Remaja berhelaian aquamarine ini membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati posisinya berada di bawah perlindungan laki-laki merah(rambutnya). Dan lagi posisinya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan.

Sebelah tangan Akashi yang masih berfungsi dengan baik ia gunakan untuk membebaskan tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis Kuroko ini. Kedua manik beda warna itu menyipit ketika melihat keadaan sekitar. Kacau. Dan itu buruk. Semoga saja _smartphone _miliknya berada dalam keadaan aman, dia sedang malas untuk pergi membeli _smartphone _baru.

Remaja yang berada pada tingkat pertama di Teiko High School itu menangkap siluet hijau _go green _yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. _Anyway, _itu Midorima Shintarou. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi membuka suaranya kemudian menatap Tetsuka yang berada di bawahnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, namun beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai iseng(_mesum, menurut Tetsuka_), "Kau membayangkan apa hm? Kau pasti membayang—"

"Dasar otak mesum!" sergah Tetsuka cepat, ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya guna mengusir tubuh Akashi yang ada di atasnya, "_Pervert_! Menjauh dariku, dasar cebol!"

Ups, ranjaunya terinjak.

Seringai Akashi semakin melebar, baru kali ini ada yang berani _menghina_nya. Gadis Kuroko ini memang menyenangkan. "Perlukah kuingatkan kalau tubuhmu tak kalah cebolnya denganku?"

—dan beruntung tidak meledak. _Lady Luck_ sedang berpihak pada Tetsuka.

Tetsuka berusaha menetralkan wajahnya agar kembali _poker _dan mengabaikan seringai Akashi. Ketika sudah berhasil Tetsuka menyingkirkan tubuh Akashi sendiri dengan tangannya kemudian terkejut ketika melihat keadaan kelasnya. Dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau ini adalah kelasnya. "Lebih baik kau kabur, tempat ini berbahaya."

"Apa?"

"Dan aku tidak ada minat untuk bertarung sambil melindungimu." Imbuh Akashi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Tetsuka, ia berjalan sambil menyingkirkan puing-puing bangunan mencari sesuatu. Sedangkan Tetsuka hanya duduk seperti orang… dungu?

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar, kali ini terjadi tepat di seberang gedung tempat dimana Tetsuka, Akashi serta Midorima(_dia belum sadar sama sekali entah kenapa_) berada. Akashi mendesah lelah, ia kembali mencari tasnya guna mengambil senjatanya. "Akashi-_kun_," nadanya terdengar menuntut dan Akashi rasa ini akan menjadi _lebih _sulit. Oh, mari kita ganti kata 'akan' menjadi 'pasti', seorang Akashi selalu benar, _no_?

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Akashi menggedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, seulas seringai tercipta. Bukan seringai mesum lagi, tapi seringai yang mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan. "Apa ya? Aku tidak tahu, mau berdiskusi?" tanya Akashi balik dengan nada santai, dirinya masih sibuk untuk mencari senjatanya. "Akashi-_kun_, aku serius. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tega sekali kau berkata kalau aku tidak serius," Akashi memasang wajah tersakiti, ia menghadap Tetsuka yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ganas. "aku serius sampai-sampai pemberontak yang ada disana rela mencelakaiku dengan calon permaisuriku." Imbuhnya dengan nada geli, dia menunjuk seekor gagak raksasa dengan sosok tak dikenal duduk di atasnya, sebut saja dia penunggang gagak. Ha. Lucu.

Jujur, Tetsuka ingin sekali melempari sosok tak bernama itu dengan apapun yang bisa dia raih tapi, dia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan misdirectionnya untuk tetap berada di sana. Mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang mungkin bisa menjawab beribu pertanyaan yang mulai mengambang di otaknya. "Oh, hai Imayoshi. _Have a nice time without me_?"

Sosok bernama Imayoshi itu tergelak, ia turun dari gagaknya dan berjalan(_entah kenapa jalannya terlihat aneh_) mendekati Akashi yang baru saja menemukan _smartphone _miliknya yang tertimpa reruntuhan. Itu ada di bawah meja entah bagaimana jadi tidak rusak sama sekali. "_Yeah, I have. _Terasa sunyi sekali, sampai-sampai aku lupa bermain berapa ronde dengan Susa." Akashi tertawa mencemoh tapi tidak membalas perkataan Imayoshi, benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu memiliki eksistensi yang lebih besar daripada remaja berkacamata yang memiliki wajah er… bagaimana menjelaskannya?

"_I see_. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau berjalan pincang." Tutur Akashi datar, "Dia bermain kasar eh? Yah itu wajar, dia tidak bertemu denganmu setelah dua tahun."

Wajah Tetsuka memerah total mendengar perkataan dua orang laki-laki di hadapannya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membicarakan tentang hal _itu _dengan tampang datar yang sialnya merujuk pada sesuatu yang berbau BL aka _Boys Love_. Tunggu, ini apa?

Imayoshi terkekeh sinis, "Lebih baik daripada kau yang tidak pernah melakukan _sex _sekalipun." Akashi mengulum senyum, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi sekali terjadi, itu bukan pertanda baik. Dia berjalan mendekat dan Tetsuka merasa dia harus pergi dari sini atau kalau tidak kewarasannya perlu dipertanyakan. "Menggeliat nikmat saat jari itu menyentuh, membelai tubuhmu. Mendesah dan mengerang ketika dia mempermainkan semua titik sensitifmu dan—" Akashi menggantungkan bagian terakhirnya, jemari mungilnya bergerak menuju bibir Imayoshi yang tampak bengkak-dari sudut pandang Akashi-"—ketika miliknya mengenai titik kenikmatanmu, oh apa perlu kusebut prostat?"

_Kami-sama! Cobaan apalagi yang Kau berikan padaku?! _Jerit inner Tetsuka histeris, kenapa juga dia tidak mengikuti apa kata batinnya untuk pergi darisana tadi? Lihat, kewarasannya perlu dipertanyakan sekarang. Kenapa pula dua remaja ehemkeceehem di hadapannya harus memilih topik tidak tepat dan menceritakannya dengan kata-kata vulgar. Dan lagi, apa-apaan Akashi itu?! Dia menggoda Imayoshi!?

Eh?

Tetsuka mengerjab, dia tadi tidak….cemburu kan?

Imayoshi tertawa setan, "Deskripsi yang menarik Akashi, aku benar-benar tersanjung." Akashi berjalan menjauh lalu menggedikkan bahu tak peduli, "_Who will care_? _They wouldn't care, after all, I am the Heir of Darkness_."

Vakum menguasai keadaan. "… Tarik semua pasukanmu, aku tidak akan kembali. Atau kau mau semua pasukanmu mati di tanganku?"

"Hm, kurasa kita punya pendengar yang bagus di sini." Ucap Imayoshi ketika melihat kemana arah pandang gagak peliharaannya, seulas senyum kosong tercipta dan Tetsuka rasa dirinya terpaku di sana. "Tak berminat untuk bergabung, Kuroko-_san_?"

Tetsuka meringis mendengarnya, sebelum menjawab Akashi sudah menyela terlebih dahulu. "_Times up_. Waktumu habis dan aku perlu membasmimu. Sekarang." Tetsuka memandang Akashi yang masih memasang wajah _stay cool _dengan ngeri, "Kau ingin… membunuhnya?"

"Apalagi yang ada dipikiranmu? Bisa mengutarakannya? Atau perlu kubantu?" Remaja berhelaian aquamarine itu memasang air muka jijik-namun bisa ditutupi dengan wajah tripleknya- mendengar pertanyaan Akashi yang menurutnya terdengar seperti pernyataan itu. "Nadamu menjijikkan, Akashi-_kun_." Tukasnya pedas, sedangkan Akashi hanya tertawa.

"Ne, Tetsuka."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau mau berdansa denganku?"

"Hah?"

Imayoshi menyeringai dalam sunyi, "Kalau dijawab tidak ada salahnya 'kan?"

Tetsuka terhenyak mendengar suara Imayoshi, _well _dia sempat melupakan eksistensi remaja kece ini tadi. Omong-omong, dia berada di tingkat tiga. Cukup tua. "… Tak masalah, memang kenapa?"

Akashi menyeringai dan jelas membuat bulu roma Tetsuka meremang, _akan-tidak, pasti terjadi sesuatu setelah ini, _inner Tetsuka berkata. Dan benar saja, tanpa dia sadari sebelah tangan remaja berhelaian tomat itu melingkar di pinggangnya apik dan tanpa aba-aba mereka melesat ke langit.

Menjerit juga percuma, jadi Tetsuka hanya bisa berdoa kalau dia masih diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan studinya dan membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Ah, dia lupa waktu. Kapan langit yang menaungi Tokyo berubah menjadi gelap dengan taburan titik-titik bercahaya yang menemani sang rembulan yang sedang dalam fase purnama? Waktu yang dia lewatkan benar-benar cepat sekali.

"Nah, Tetsuka," remaja manis itu memandangi Akashi yang kini wajahnya hanya terpisah beberapa centimeter jauhnya dengan wajahnya sendiri, sejak kapan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher remaja tomat ini? Dia melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Akashi dan menjauhkan diri(_tidak bisa jauh-jauh memang, ingat tangan Akashi yang masih melingkari pinggangnya 'kan?_). "Mau berdansa sekarang? Kalau mau kau juga bisa mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai pengantinku kok."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Tetsuka, kedua matanya menggelap entah karena apa. "aku lebih senang mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai mautmu, Seijuurou-_kun_." Akashi tertawa, sempat melirik Imayoshi yang berada jauh di bawahnya kesusahan melawan beberapa suruhannya sebelum kembali menatap gadis dalam rengkuhannya yang kini _benar-benar _berubah. "Senang mendengarnya, Tetsuka."

.:

**TBC**

:.

Fic ini entah kenapa menjadi semakin kehilangan alur. Saya lupa sama alurnya saking lamanya nggak buka FFn. #dilempar

_Any day, any night, _sebenernya itu pingin banget jadiin pengalaman di sekolah pas Harpitnas tanggal 15 kemaren tapi saya nggak bisa karena tiba-tiba hilang mood. Jadi akhirnya saya bolos deh #_innocentface_ (mohon jangan ditiru, saya sesat XD).

Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian semua yang rela mau baca fic ababil saya, juga yang fav/follow bahkan review, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Mohon maaf kalau chap yang ini makin aneh, karena yah kalian sudah baca alasannya di paragraf pertama #dibakar. Oke, balasan review?

**Aka to Kuro**

Hehe, emang saya bikin absurd di chap kemaren :v *dibuang

Fix, thanks buat reviewnya, sangat berarti buat saya, review lagi yah :*

**Lyn Ryota **

Apa ya? Saya juga nggak tahu *disate (btw, saya lagi mau sate, ada yang rela membelikan? #abaikan) well, ngeliat chap ini rasanya chap depan ada pembahasan soal zat-zat aneh yang membuat Tetsuka tersandung dengan indahnya(?). btw, makasih buat reviewnya, berarti buat saya :*

Repiu terus ya?


	7. Seven

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire © Akashi Veila**

**.:**

**(xxx)**

**:.**

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Tetsuka, kedua matanya menggelap entah karena apa. "aku lebih senang mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai mautmu, Seijuurou-_kun_." Akashi tertawa, sempat melirik Imayoshi yang berada jauh di bawahnya kesusahan melawan beberapa suruhannya sebelum kembali menatap gadis dalam rengkuhannya yang kini _benar-benar _berubah. "Senang mendengarnya, Tetsuka."

Remaja berhelaian aquamarine itu menampilkan senyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat indra pengelihatannya kembali seperti semula, ia merangkul mesra Akashi. "Sudah berapa lama, hm? Aku kehilangan hitunganku,"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia masih menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa lembut kulitnya, "Entah, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya." Tetsuka mendengus geli, ia menatap lurus manik heterocome itu namun dengan sedikit kilat jenaka, "_Tipikal,_" sindirnya halus.

"Senang mendengarnya," balas Akashi tenang, tidak kehilangan ketenangannya sama sekali, "aku _memang _seorang Akashi." Suara tawa terdengar nyaring di langit malam Tokyo, Tetsuka menutup mulutnya, mencoba menghentikan tawa tak berujung ini. Meski dia sendiri tidak tahu, dimana letak _kesalahan_-dirinya atau Akashi? Entah-nya. Akashi tetap _stay cool_ namun sebelah tangannya terulur kedepan, "Mau berdansa di langit yang lebih tinggi?"

Tetsuka menghentikan tawanya dalam sekejap dan menyambut uluran tangan Akashi dengan anggun, "_Yes, please._" Dan Akashi menarik lembut tangan remaja itu menuju ke langit yang lebih indah.

"Hm, kau punya selera yang _cukup _bagus."

Akashi tersenyum transparan, "Sindirian yang menakjubkan."

"Kau-tidak, semua Akashi itu aneh."

Senyum itu tidak terhapus ketika nada lawan bicaranya terdengar bingung, "Kau hanya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kami." Jawabnya kalem, dia mulai melakukan _step by step _dalam berdansa dengan sempurna. Tentu dengan Tetsuka yang mengikutinya dengan sempurna. "Itu namanya aneh."

Akashi mendengus, "Diamlah. Kita berdansa, bukan bertukar pikiran."

Tetsuka tersenyum mendengarnya, tidak menjawab lagi, hanya mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dihafalnya lalu mempraktekkannya. Membiarkan sunyi merengkuh mereka dan malam menaungi mereka. Bahkan ketika erangan dari Imayoshi terdengar-meski samar-mereka menghiraukannya.

Namun ketika jarum detik melewati angka dua belas, semua berubah. "Akashi-_kun_," panggil remaja aquamarine ini pada sosok tomat di hadapannya dengan nada menusuk, "apa yang _kau _lakukan?"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat terhibur, "Maksudmu—Apa yang _kita _lakukan?" ulangnya dengan nada bergurau yang khas meski dibungkus dengan nada tenangnya, Tetsuka merotasi kelerengnya, dia kemudian melihat sekitar. Dia tertegun, "Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ya? Apa akhirnya kau mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Tentu akan kuterima dengan senang hati—"

"Jangan narsis. Aku mual." Ucapnya pedas, Akashi terkekeh yang entah kenapa terdengar mengerikan juga misterius. Akashi menatapnya, Tetsuka balas menatapnya. Mencoba menggali apa yang ada di pikiran dua belah pihak. Akashi tertawa dalam hati ketika menemukannya, "Dari awal?"

"Semua yang kau tahu. Aku mulai merasa kalau kau punya _sesuatu _yang aneh." Tutur remaja ini datar, kedua matanya sempat melirik ke bawah dan menemukan sosok yang tadi dipermainkan(Tetsuka lebih suka kata ini) oleh Akashi sudah hilang. Akashi menarik tubuh mungil Tetsuka, "Hapus kata _mulai _karena kau akan _benar-benar_ merasakan kalau aku memiliki _sesuatu_ yang bukan kau maksud."

Tetsuka hanya diam mendengarnya, dia tahu itu. Dia tahu kalau Akashi pasti akan membuatnya merasakan dengan benar apa yang dimilikinya. Dia seperti itu, tapi Tetsuka tidak tahu kenapa dia punya pemikiran seperti itu. "_Lets see then._"

.: :.

:. .:

"Kau menceritakannya?!"

"Jangan bodoh, Shintarou. Lihat, _checkmate_."

Remaja berhelaian _go green _itu tercekat, kedua mata _emerald_nya memandang papan shogi yang ada di meja sebagai pemisah antara dirinya juga pewaris tunggal Akashi itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengatur detak jantung yang mulai memburu. Juga nafasnya. "Aku serius Sei," Midorima membuka mata dan memandang Akashi yang duduk di hadapannya lurus. "katakan sejujurnya."

Akashi menggedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, "Menurutmu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou." Panggil Midorima dengan nada rendah, Akashi meliriknya sekilas kemudian memasang seringai jenaka. Salah satu tanda kalau dia terhibur. "Menurutmu?"—Atau tidak sama sekali.

Akashi mendesah, ia melemparkan tiga bidak shogi yang dipegangnya ke papan permainan dengan kasar kemudian pergi, "Lebih baik gunakan logikamu untuk mencari tahu tentang sihir yang muncul kemarin. Aku rasa itu berhubungan dengan Imayoshi," Akashi berhenti di ambang pintu dan melihat pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela besar di hadapan pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya tadi. "dan _antek-anteknya_."

Blam.

Pintu besar itu tertutup dan meninggalkan Midorima yang masih duduk dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.: :.

:. .:

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa pulang selarut ini, Tetsu-_chan_?"

Ini hari yang _sangat _panjang, pikir Tetsuka. Setelah kesialannya, kekesalannya, kewarasannya, sekarang kepribadiannya juga? _God, _apa ada yang lebih buruk? Dia merasa hidupnya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Remaja ini menghela nafas pendek, "Aku-kami ada tugas kelompok—"

"Sampai melewati jam malam?" Tetsuka menahan nafas, dia harus berbohong. _Hell_, mana ada yang percaya kalau dia bilang _aku baru saja diserang dua makhluk tampan tapi gay yang berbicara vulgar seenak dengkul dan melayang di angkasa bersama dengan seorang vampire_? Ha. "—sampai melewati jam malam. Aku benar-benar minta maaf _Okaa-sama, Otou-sama_. Aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Toru-Ayah Tetsuka menghela nafas dan kembali menonton acara tv kesukaannya sedangkan Shiina-Ibu Tetsuka menatap anak putri semata wayangnya ini dengan tatapan menyelidik dan khawatir. Dia tidak percaya sebenarnya, kerja kelompok macam apa yang harus melibatkan fisik? Lihat, seragam putrinya kotor. "Ya sudah, karena ini sudah larut lebih baik Tetsu-_chan _tidur saja. Jangan lupa baju untuk besok—"

"Soal itu," potong Tetsuka, ia memandang ibunya yang balik menatapnya. _Aku akan mengatakannya karena aku tidak mau berbohong lagi!_—"aku besok tidak sekolah—"

"Astaga! Kau mau membolos?! Tetsu-_chan_, ibu tahu kau punya kesibukan tapi pendidikan itu lebih penting! Jangan. Membolos. Itu prinsipmu kan? Kenapa kau langgar?" Cerocos Shiina dengan nada kaget, ekspresinya juga mendukung nadanya. Wanita ini kemudian menatap suaminya yang masih kalem, "_Anata_! Kau juga! Bantu aku di sini!"

Toru mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian memandang istrinya yang tampak murka, namun tetap cantik sih. _Abaikan_. Kemudian memandang Tetsuka, "Alasan?" tanyanya kalem namun menuntut, tak mau kena murka sang istri. Bisa tidak dapat jatah setengah tahun dia. Tetsuka tampak gugup namun segera menjawab, "Akashi -_kun_... dia mengajakku untu—"

"Ara, Akashi-_kun_? Kau bisa pergi, akan Ibu siapkan baju spesialmu."

Potongan dari Shiina barusan efektif membuat Tetsuka memasang wajah tidak elit, menghapus semua _imej kuudere _miliknya. Ibunya apa-apaan sih?—"_Okaa-sama_ tidak marah…?" tanyanya takut-takut, yah, lebih ke penasaran sih. Habis siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan sosok di hadapan Tetsuka ini? Ayahnya saja butuh waktu beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya tahu apa yang ibunya pikirkan. Apalagi dirinya?

Shiina tertawa melihat air wajah putrinya yang mendadak berubah lebih _kawaii_-menurutnya-, dia menepuk pelan pundak putrinya, "Sudahlah, lebih baik Tetsu-_chan _mandi dan makan lalu tidur. Tidak baik membuat seseorang-terutama _laki-laki _menunggu." Ucapnya dengan nada riang yang efektif membuat Toru hampir memuntahkan kopinya kalau tidak dia tahan. Alhasil, kopinya keluar lewat hidung—bercanda. Dia bergumam sesuatu namun dihiraukan. _Poor _Toru.

Tetsuka meringis melihat keadaan ayahnya, ibunya ini memang parah. "Umh, baiklah, aku ke atas dulu. _Oyasumi, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama_." Ucapnya sopan lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan uh… perasaan aneh.

Shiina yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kemudian memandang laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Toru-_kun_, mereka sudah bergerak."

Toru melipat korannya dan menatap dalam istrinya yang kini terlihat cemas, dia tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. "Mereka tidak akan bergerak, tenang saja." Ujarnya kalem, dia kemudian merengkuh wanita yang dicintainya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tahu setelah mengatakan hal itu, istrinya ini tidak akan tenang begitu saja.

Keras kepala. Toru mendengus dalam hati dan melirik Shiina yang mulai tenang, _itu bukti kalau Shiina juga seorang Akashi. _

**TBC**

Tuh kan, saya kehilangan alur *pundung* cerita ini malah mencar kemana-mana. Tapi, makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca, review, follow dan fav cerita ababil ini. Meski agak nurun sih, tapi nggak masalah. ^^

Untuk _chap _depan saya usahakan untuk update kilat. Mumpung otak lagi jalan gara-gara UKK *sedeng*. Ini buat balasan review kalian beb :* #dibuang

Tidaak! sei-_kun _udha jadian *mewek*

_Btw_, makasih atas reviewnya. Saya terharu kamu mau menunggu fic ababil karya saya ini XD. review terus ya? Minta doa juga buat nilai UKK *geplaked

**Bona Nano**

Tetsuka kenapa? tidak, nak, kamu kenapa?! Jangan mati dul, nanti Sei-_kun _jadi _jones _*meratapi nasib* *abaikan*

Well, _no prob babe. _Temen saya semua juga pada komen-komen dengan rumus(?) yang tidak saya mengerti. Dan jawaban saya hanya 'nanti ya, di chap depan _mungkin _ada.'

Makasih udah review ya *mata blink-blink*, review terus :*

**Dan buat kalian yang udah mau fav and follow makasih ya~**


End file.
